A Red Apple for the Teacher
by Reina Komatsu
Summary: Jack grades are falling. His teacher, John Smith, wants to help him before he fails the whole class. He invites Jack to his home to help him with his studies, but the home teaching didn't goes as planned. A Student/Teacher relationship and later a disciplinary relationship. AU Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you Lastsyns for beta'd the story_

* * *

Jack rested his feet on his usual table in the middle of the classroom along the wall. Beside him sat John Hart, his closest friend. Although they had been sleeping with each other for a long time, they were still not in a relationship and Jack intended to keep it that way.

Owen, his best friend, sat behind them beside Ianto. They did not talk to each other, Owen was more interested in his phone. He assumed the other youth was texting with his girlfriend, Toshiko, because when he wrote he had a rare cheerful look upon his face. It suited him. Jack himself liked the girl, they were pretty good friends. She use to help him with his homework and when his computer frequently crashed due to his not so child-friendly surfing online.

Jack relaxed during physics class and just merely listened to what the teacher said. This was their last year before they were free to do whatever they wanted with their futures. He did not honestly know what he would do after school, he did not care that much. His only plan was to continue playing soccer.

He was much older than the others in the class, 21 to be exact. His childhood had been very chaotic. He had never met his father and at the age of nine, Jack had to move from Los Angeles because his mother could not take care of him anymore. The only relative who could take care of him was his aunt who lived in London. He started to hang with the wrong people at an early age and quickly ended up with an addiction. He stole to afford drugs, cigarettes and partying. Jack and Hart had become good friends during that time, but he no longer wanted contact with the rest of his gang. They reminded him of his past. It was not until he was 18 that he had decided to fix his life again.

Jack had become clean unusually fast and had not yet had a relapse which was really good, he was proud of himself. He had regained his interest in soccer and soon became captain of the soccer team. Although he suspected that Hart still had an addiction, they were still good friends. He could just hope that Hart would find a way out like he did.

Jack didn't actually wanted to be in in this class. He hated physics and thought it was the most boring thing in existence but he was there every lesson just to hear his teacher's voice. Doctor John Smith, Doctor in Physics and Mathematics, was the Physics teacher. Some of his colleagues just called him the Doctor. Since he had finished all of their math courses last year, he had just physics with John this year. He loved to listen to the teacher's voice when he spoke passionately about the subjects. This time, he spoke of relativity.

Jack did not understand a word of what the Doctor was talking about, but it did not stop him from enjoying the man's voice and appearance. He looked rather good for being in his mid-thirties. He had mistaken John for a student the first year, but was surprised when he found out that the other man was in fact his teacher. He thanked god that he had not flirted with the man before he knew who he was.

He could see how John's eyes were filled with pride when Martha Jones responded correctly on almost all the questions he gave her. What Martha did in physics class was a wonder because she wanted to become a doctor and should not have this physics class. He assumed that the girl liked the teacher so much that she craved to take an extra subject. Apparently it was more than Jack who liked the Doctor.

A bit away from Martha was Rose Tyler. She glared at Martha while she chewed on gum. He could see Rose's makeup was extra heavy today, which he suspected was because they had John almost all lessons. She had not wore such heavy makeup the other day. But she had been very successful with her work, since Jack found her quite attractive.

Rose was immediately smiling and being all cute and lovely when John turned to the rest of the class again. She had done that ever since first year with him in a desperate attempt to get the teacher's attention. The only one who did not notice the war of John's attention between the two girls, was John himself who did not seem the least bit interested in any of them in a different way than as his students.

John was in the midst of some explanation of how time travel was possible in theory, when he was reminded that the day had ended almost five minutes ago. Nobody wanted to interrupt John because he was the most popular teacher, at least among the girls and Jack.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But for next week I want you all to write a short text about why or why not you believe time travel is possible. The one I think has the best argument gets a banana, cultivated from my TARDIS and the worst gets a pear… from Wal-mart" he said, looking disgusted by just mentioning the fruit.

"Put your chairs up and pick up your trash, the cleaner will kill me if she finds a Coca-Cola can in the classroom again, and I do not want to go. You can go now. Oh that reminds me, there is a very interesting program about the Quantum Field Theory on BBC 2 tonight, those of you who are aiming for a higher grade watch the program and write a report using the program and the text book as your sources" Jack was on his way out of the classroom and passed John's desk when John stopped him.

"Mr. Harkness, I want you to stay a while," he said sounding serious.

Jack paused and then nodded. He could feel how Martha and Rose stared enviously at him. They whispered about how good looking John was and how sexy his voice was serious. Although they behaved like enemies and could not stand each other at John's lessons, they were still best friends an got along just fine all the other hours of school. The only thing they really argued about was John.

It took a long time before the classroom was empty as there were a few students left in the classroom who wanted to argue over the score they received after the last test. Jack had badly onthe last test. John had glued a small pear sticker next to his big red F to show Jack that he was extra disappointed in him. He thought the Doctor just joked when he told them he would paste on a sticker shaped like a pear if he was extra disappointed in someone, but it was not until this day Jack had found out that John had not been joking. He sat and waited for John in front of the teacher's desk.

"Alright, Mr. Harkness "he said when the last student had left the classroom. "You scored really low on the recent test, but it's not just the test. You almost fail on all assignments and tests throughout the past year. The only thing you did well on was your essay about sex and cohabitation, but it is more biology than physics. I'm sorry but if you do not get better then you know I must fail you on the whole class." His voice was filled with disappointment.

Jack felt a little nauseous when John talked about his results. Actually, he did not care one bit about his physic grade, but it was John's disappointed tone and the sad eyes that gave him the guilt. It felt like he had betrayed John by not doing sufficiently good enough.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you, maybe I'll bend you over my desk and give you a hard well-deserved paddle, son " John was joking of course, and Jack knew it, but the authoritarian in his voice and the fierce gaze made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted John to paddle him. The thought of John spanking him was turning him on.

"There is so much going on with soccer and everything right now." Jack knew it was a lousy excuse, he knew Martha was working a part time job after school to afford all future studies and yet she managed with every little assignment and extra assignment even though she took more classes than the others in physics class.

"Is there someone who can help you at home" John asked and seemed not to think so much about the excuse. Jack shook his head.

"I've moved away from home, I'm living alone now" The Doctor was silent for a while and seemed to consider something.

"Are you free tonight? " He asked. Jack immediately began to grin.

"Yes. In fact I'm free, after the game. Are you asking me out on a date, Doctor? " He could not help but to flirt with his teacher and use his nickname.

"Behave Jack!" He received as a response almost immediately from the teacher. He felt a little happy when John used his first name. "If you want, I could help you to catch up with your studies in the evenings." Jack was surprised, John wanted to help him, even though he was probably the worst student the man had ever taught.

"The game ends late after dinner, I didn't think you we're at school for so long." John nodded and looked a bit amused.

"I understand, it was why I was thinking about studying at my apartment," he gave the younger adult his address and home number." Call me if you can't make it, you can get some left-overs if you decide to come immediately after your game, good luck."

Jack walked with light steps out of the classroom. He almost couldn't understand what had happened. He was probably the only person in the class with John's Home address and number.

Jacks team fought hard throughout the game but only won by 1-0. The entire team gathered around him because he made a goal at the penalty shot. They were further in the final as they had managed to win the tough game. If they managed to win the final on Saturday, then their team would be qualified to play a cup with England's best junior teams. Jack could not take all the credit, he insisted that everything was River's doing. If she had missed one of the balls, the opposing team would have won and he'd never gotten a chance to get the decisive goal.

Some underestimated the young woman because of her sex, but Jack knew the opposing team was lucky that she preferred to be the goalkeeper. He wouldn't like to face the team that River starred as a forward on. He was grateful they were on the same team.

When Jack had met River for the first time he asked her why she was called River Song when her given name was Melody Pond. She had told him that when she was 16 she had been studying in another country where they did not speak English for a year. Their equivalent of Melody Pond , had been Song and River. River had become so fond of her new name subsequently she preferred to be called River Jack knew she was married, they flirted with each other as usual. It was nothing serious between them. Although he had never met her husband, he respected their relationship. The closest he and River had to a kiss, was a kiss on the cheek from River when he jokingly said he loved her. River had obviously not taken it seriously and kissed his cheek as she explained that she belonged to someone else.

"How's everything with your husband?" Jack asked as they had not talked about her marriage for a while.

"In disrepair, he is an awful kisser, though I have tried to teach him but he is completely useless and he is completely clueless when it comes to the bed. I mean it Jack, I do not know what he learned during his sex education, but he believes sex is when two adults jump in bed fully clothed. I can bet that he believes in the stork too" River then began to laugh. "Our sex life is wonderful, I just wish he could get rid of his fezzes."

They parted at the dressing rooms. River had really no problem changing while amongst the men but they were distracted and felt uncomfortable with changing with a woman. So she decided to change alone.

Jack looked down at the paper he had had in his pocket. He looked thoughtfully at John's address and considered whether he would go to his teacher or not. He had made the Doctor disappointed and he wanted to make him proud. But what if John was just messing with him? Jack knew that it was just nervousness speaking. John could joke about a lot of things but he would never joke about something like that. He immediately felt comfortable again. He soon discovered that he was standing outside John's two-flat apartment. Jack could determine by the dim light in the house that the teacher had lit some candles. He first thought of a fireplace but because there was no smoke from a chimney he immediately trashed that idea.

Jack gathered courage and knocked on his teacher's door. He looked through the window as John got up and put down his book that he was probably reading, before he went to open the door. He could see the Doctor wearing his thinking glasses. The Doctor had in the first year explained to the class when they would tell five things about themselves, that he would put on his glasses when he ran into a problem that he found difficult to solve, they made him look more intelligent. He would never forget the four other things. John loves bananas, he hates pears, he calls his garden the TARDIS and he liked to swim when he had a lot to think about. John looked good in glasses prompting Jack to wish that the teacher would wear them more often.

"Didn't think you'd come, come in, have you eaten?" Jack had barely made it through the door before John asked if he had eaten.

"No, Mr. Smith." John smiled at Jack.

"We're not in school, call me John. Make yourself at home and have a look around while I go and reheat the food, you can leave the bag beside my trench coat."

Jack looked after his teacher who went off to reheat the leftovers for him. He liked the Doctor's coat, he had seen him wear it when the man walked to school in the mornings. It made him look like a hero, just like Jack's WWII coat. After he had taken off his shoes and put down the bag, he walked cautiously, as if he was afraid to break anything, in to John's living room. He was immediately greeted by a big red armchair that looked very comfortable. It looked quite old fashioned, the whole house seemed to come from the past. It gave him a feeling as if he had traveled back in time.

Jack was surprised when he saw a big blue police box in the room by the corner of the wall. He walked carefully to the blue box and tried to open the doors, which of course were locked. John had an interesting taste of decoration. He walked further into the room and saw some pictures of when John was young. He was playing with a dog and another boy. They looked so happy. He continued looking at all the other people in the pictures. An elderly couple, who he guessed were his parents, a beautiful young woman in a sailor's suit, was she his wife? And finally a picture of a young adult about Jack's age. He had a very interesting taste in clothes. A tweed jacket, suspenders, a bow tie and a fez. Jack nearly burst out laughing when he saw the picture but just smiled a little to himself. He was reminded of what River had said about her husband and the fez problem.

"That's my little brother, Christopher. He is about your age, maybe a bit older. You may have met his team in a game. His team is the junior champions." Jack twitched and felt his heart speed up. John had appeared behind him without him noticing it, which was amazing because the old wooden floor creaked with every step Jack took. He was holding a tray with a spaghetti bolognese and a slice of pie for dessert. Jack could bet it was a banana pie. He felt his stomach growling, he was really hungry.

"Is he married?" John set down his tray of food. He showed a picture of Christopher dressed in a very humorous costume and hat but what surprised him was it was River who was standing next to him wearing a wedding dress. The world is really small, Jack figured and walked over to the coffee table that John had prepared for him. While he ate in silence John had made a cup of tea for Jack and set out a bowl of sugar on the table.

"Take more sugar if you need it." John returned to his work as Jack finished his meal. Jack was just about to bring the dish out of the room and set it in the sink when John said he would do it because he was a guest.

"No, I insist I'll do it. In addition, old men need to rest their back." Jack joked prompting John to back down and burst out in laughter. He was relieved that John was not offended.

When Jack came back, the Doctor presented some books in physics and was searching for the chapter about light which had been their first subject in physics. He sat down next to the older man and listened to him while he taught him how light behaved in water. He could no longer concentrate on what the attractive older man said. Jack watched how John's lips were moving and his eyes glowed in passion for the subject. He wanted to kiss his lips, touch the other man's body. Stroke him, hold him and make love with him.

Jack stared in surprise when he felt his lips meet the confused teacher's lips. He had not even noticed when he leaned forward to kiss the older man. John soon relaxed and returned the kiss. He put his hands against the younger man's chest when Jack put his arms around him. They did not speak to each other. They just let their bodies do what they desired to.

Jack pulled his fingers through John's hair. He had long dreamed of doing it. He let his hands move under the older man's shirt. Even though he was younger, he naturally took the command. The older man seemed to enjoy the touch.

"I am your teacher," he tried halfheartedly but was silenced by Jack with a kiss.

"Doctor, if you don't keep your mouth shout then I promise, I'll use your tie to gag that pretty little mouth of yours." The Doctor immediately became quiet and began to explore the other's body. They had kissed each other for a while and the candles he had lit for the evening had almost burnt out. They both wanted to go all the way. Jack did not mind doing it in the living room but John did not seem as enthusiastic about it.

"Where is your bedroom?" Jack asked and lifted the Doctor up in his arms. He was surprised that John weighed so little but thought no more of it now.

"Upstairs first room to the right" he whispered and lead the Captain of the football team up the stairs and into his room. Jack gently lay John down on his bed and crawled up quickly after him and started to kiss the man again. He could never get enough of the older man's body. He felt so thin and fragile, like a delicate little porcelain doll.

Jack gently started to unbutton John's shirt and pulled skillfully off the rest of the man's clothes. He looked down at the other man. He had never seen this much of the teacher until now. He was much more attractive than before, and Jack longed to get off his own clothes. He regretted that he had switched from his gym clothes to his usual WWII outfit. He liked it, but right now he thought both a belt and suspenders the stupidest garments he could have chosen. He had had some problems with the belt.

John himself was eager and tore the other man's shirt open so the buttons flew in all directions. He licked at Jack's chest and liked the taste of his body skin. Jack finally got his pants off and looked at John with a hungry gaze. John knew this look and turned around to lie on his stomach but was stopped midway by Jack.

Jack wanted to look John in his eyes when he was inside the other man. He kissed John again and hoped the other man was adequately prepared so he wouldn't hurt him. He did not want to hurt him but he could not wait any longer either.

Jack heard the older man moan in pain and watched in horror when the Doctor twisted his face in pure pain. There was no pleasure in this for the other man. He tried to calm down the older man with comforting words and after what seemed like an eternity for Jack, he saw John finally relax. He seemed to enjoy the act.

Jack made sure that the Doctor enjoyed while he loved him. After he lay beside him and held the other man near him. He let John rest his head against his chest, they could finish the studies later.


	2. Chapter 2

John climbed the ladder and shuddered when he was greeted by the chilly morning breeze. He had been swimming almost an hour in the lake and was starting to get a bit cold. It was a late August morning and he wanted to swim in the lake at least one more time before it became too cold, even for him. He dried himself off, with the towel he had brought with him before he begun to dress himself. He then sat down on the pier to eat his breakfast of tea, a sandwich and some Jammie Dodgers. He watched the beautiful landscape as he ate the sandwich he had prepared earlier in the morning. He had always been an early riser, the birds were his alarm clock.

John threw his last Jammie Dodger to some ducks that were swimming by him. It was time for him to prepare his lesson about relativity. He picked up his bag and started the 20 minutes bike ride to the school. He had a car but he enjoyed biking and running too much for him to use the car anymore then he needed. It would have also been a good way to stay in shape, but it wasn't an issue for him. If anything he was too skinny. He sometimes forgot eating meals and didn't have a wife to remind him to eat or feed him.

He arrived really early, class wouldn't start for about one hour so he had time to finishing grading the test they had last week. John took his coat off and hung it on the back of the chair. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a red apple on his desk. It didn't matter what time he came in the morning, there was always a red apple sitting on his desk almost every day. He didn't know who it was or if it was a joke, but it always made him feel good inside. Maybe it was from Harkness? He shook his head to get the younger male out of his head. It was wrong to think about a student in that kind of way.

He was smiling when he graded Martha's test, almost a perfect score only three points away. Rose's result was a bigger improvement from last time, he could see results from her and Martha's home studying group.

John's smile almost immediately disappeared when he saw Jack's results, 3 points out of a possible 42. That was really low, even for him. He marked an F on the test and glued a pear sticker on the paper. He was really disappointed at the young adult, maybe he would bend the man over his knee and spank him hard to teach him a lesson. He shook his head again, he was thinking of the student in that way again. And he wasn't a sadist and enjoyed other people but it was something about doing it to Harkness that made him want to do it. He himself could do with some disciplining from Harkness when he was acting like a child. It was almost seven years since he last got paddled by his partner at the time, the Master. He didn't like the pain, he hated it but due to the fear of the paddle had always tried his best to keep away from trouble. But it was hard when he was alone and there was no one to show him if he was doing things right or wrong.

The first lesson with the class went well. He handed out the tests to his pupils and let them finish their last assignment. He gave both Martha and Rose a smile. He didn't even look at Jack when he gave the attractive adult his results. He dismissed them for lunch, which was just after their first lesson. Then next he would talk about relativity.

John was snacking on a banana when the next lesson begun. He had forgotten his lunch again and he didn't want to buy food. Thankfully he had saved his banana for a treat later on the afternoon. He loved bananas, he used to tell the class how rich the treat was in potassium but they ended up fighting over if the banana actually was a fruit, herb or a berry.

He had the banana halfway in his mouth when Harkness and his friends entered the room. He was relieved when he reminded himself, he was a teacher now and the boys wouldn't make fun of him. But he could see exactly what the younger adult in the WWII coat was thinking, and he was thinking it too. He saw himself sucking of Jack's banana.

"Great source of potassium" he randomly reminded them when he finished it.

When all the students were seated he began the lesson. He was proud of Martha, she was of course perfect and he had been a bit to excited and asked her far too many advanced questions at the end, so she was a bit confused.

John gave her a smile before he turned back to the rest of the class. He ignored Rose's attempt for his attention.

"Can anyone tell me how time travel is possible in theory?" he asked the class but no one answered. "In a blue Police box of course!" He was referring to the old sci-fi show Doctor Who by the BBC but no one seemed to get it. They were too young to understand it, he made the joke for the wrong generation.

"Okay, moving on. Can anyone tell me what this is?" he asked showing the class his timey wimey detector. He tried to explain what it did but no one was following him, he understand he had lost even Martha, even if she was nodding, when he stopped for air. "It goes ding when there's stuff." He tried to simplify it but the student's looked only more and more confused.

John simply threw the device behind him without really caring where it landed. He tried again, and this time the student's started to get the hang of it. He was forgetting about the time but he soon realized he had talked for too long. He told the students about their homework for next lesson and for them to put up the chairs. He sat by his desk, and wrote on papers when his pupils began to leave the classroom.

"Mr. Harkness, I want you to stay for a while," He said seriously to show the younger adult that this was serious.

He saw when Jack seated himself in front of his desk. It took a while for them to actually get started with the talk due to some other students who wanted to argue about their results. This was definitely the worst part of beign a teacher.

John began to talk when the last student finally exit the room.

"Alright, Mr. Harkness. You scored really low at the recent test, but it's not just the test. You almost fail on all assignments and tests throughout the past year. The only thing you did well on was your essay about sex and cohabitation, but it is more biology than physics. I'm sorry but if you are not getting better then you know I must fail you on the whole class" Jack didn't look well. He was thinking of fetching a trashcan if he had to be sick. John wanted to lighten the mood between them by making a joke.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you, maybe I'll bend you over my desk and give you a hard well-deserved paddle, son" He was surprised himself for what he decided to say. His voice was hard and demanding, like very strict teachers. John was too busy being embarrassed, he wasn't at all the dominate type. He was used to being controlled by someone else.

He didn't listen to the excuse, but he heard something about football.

"Is there someone who can help you at home" John asked. He wanted to know if there were anyone who could help him. John knew Jack needed all the help he could get if he wanted to finish the course.

John was listening though when the younger adult told him he was living alone. He wanted to help Jack in any way he could but he didn't trust himself alone with his student. What if they did something they shouldn't. He finally asked if Jack was free in the evening and Jack had of course taken the moment to heart and joked about him asking the student out. He immediately told his student to behave, but instead of using Harkness he used the other man's given name.

He smiled after Jack when he turned his back end exited the room leaving him alone. He had given the student his number and address but something told him Jack wouldn't come. He would at least try to help him in all the ways he could.

John lit some candles when he got home. It was dark outside and he started to get tired but he had promised his student to help him this evening. After he had eaten his dinner spaghetti Bolognese, his mother's recipe, he decided to water his plants. He stepped in to the living room and walked straight to the big blue police box in the corner of the room. He unlocked the doors to the box and stepped inside his TARDIS that was bigger on the inside, due to the fact that he had simply bought his neighbor apartment and tore down the wall so the box simply looked like it was bigger on the inside.

He watered his plants and gave extra care to his bananas. He wanted to give them as much love as possible so they could grow up and be his treats for the days to come.

He locked the doors when he was done watering all the plants. He settled down in his red armchair and picked up a book about Core theories and began to read. He put on his thinking glasses and took notes as he was reading. He was so deep in what he was doing that he nearly missed the doorbell.

John told Jack to make himself at home while he went to reheat the meal. He told Jack about his brother. He stood there a while himself and looked at the picture of him and Koschei who later became the Master, his Master. It was too hard for him to look at to picture of Romana, his cousin, in her sailors outfit. She was so young and beautiful when she died. Almost everyone form John's past had died. The only one he had left was his little brother, Christopher. They hadn't had a real talk in years. Last time he met him was four weeks after his marriage. They should have met each other last week but his little brother sent him a text about him being busy the next day. It made John to feel a bit sad and unimportant to his brother.

John was talking about light's behavior in water when Jack suddenly kissed him. The kiss was deep and passionate, god it was a long time since he had kissed someone. Jack was taking the lead which was no problem for John. His brain tried to remind him that Jack was his student and he shouldn't be kissing him but his body didn't listen to his brain. "I'm your teacher" finally slipped from his lips but when Jack threatened to gag him with his tie he shut up. He wanted to continue the kissing. His body wanted to go even further that evening but he was a bit unsure. John never had a good experience due to the Master's sadistic needs in bed. He wanted to make Jack happy and he knew it was going to hurt him a lot.

John let the younger male carry him to his room like a damsel in distress. He was still afraid of the pain but his body was acting on its own. He tore apart Jack's shirt and began to kiss the other male on the chest.

John understood the look Jack was giving him and did what he was use to. He turned around so he was lying on his stomach. The Master had always taken him that way and he really didn't know much more about sex then what the Master had taught him. He was surprised when Jack stopped him and turned him back so he was facing Jack again.

He could only feel the pain, it was just like with the Master. Everything was about Jack's needs now, what he felt didn't matter. He almost began to cry but when Jack talked to him and calmed him down until everything became more pleasant. He was actually enjoying what Jack was doing to him and he found himself moving along with Jack.

John was shaking from the euphoric sensation. He wanted more of Jack but not right now. He forgot completely about the Master when they were cuddling in the bed. Jack let him rest his head against his stomach. It was so nice with Jack, everything felt so right.

"I am the one who is giving you the apples" Jack confessed which caused John to smile. He somehow knew it was Harkness all along.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been together for almost two months. John was starting to open up more for Jack as they grew closer to each other. He asked Jack to move in with him and Jack gladly accepted the offer. Every time they tried to study they ended up in the bedroom. Sometimes it was just kissing but sometimes they went all the way.

John was no longer afraid of sex. He wasn't stiff anymore and sometimes he was the one who started the act. At times he would push Jack down into a chair and straddle the younger male. He would take the leading role by riding the Captain until he couldn't move any longer. The first time the Doctor straddled him was when his soccer team lost the finals and they didn't make it to the higher ranks. He had been a bit sad after their loss but John had made everything better again. They could always try again next year.

Jack was happy with their relationship. John was everything he wanted and more. He always tried to make his teacher happy but it had not been easy the last week. The Doctor had been sulking for a long time and he was only growing worse. He avoided Jack in the mornings and fired up pretty fast. He used nasty worlds when he was talking with him. Jack knew the Doctor had problems sleeping the past week but he had had enough of the Doctor's sulking. He was acting like a brat.

Their lesson had ended almost 40 minutes ago, it was a Friday afternoon and the day before the Christmas holiday. There was only him, John, and the janitor left in the building. Jack decided to try to talk with the Doctor again, in hopes he would tell him if something was wrong.

John was ignoring him like he had done during the past week. He was still sulking while he was reading an essay. It was Jack's and he didn't seem happy at all about it. He was murmuring curse words directly at Jack and told him what a stupid ape he was.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand John's attitude. He wanted to teach his teacher a lesson in behavior. Jack took the essay violently from the Doctor's grasp so the paper split in two. John was giving him a dark look but he ignored it. "Alright that's enough, I don't care how old you are, you've been acting like a brat the past week and I'm going to treat you like the little brat you're behaving like" he pressed John's body hard against desk. The other man was struggling and giving him even angrier glares but Jack was much physically stronger then him.

"You can't do this to me!" He protested as Jack simply drug down his trousers and underwear.

"Just watch me, Doctor," he said with a cold hard voice. He usually just called John, Doctor in the bedroom.

Jack opened John's drawer and pulled out a paddle he knew was there. It was him who had placed it there yesterday because he got a feeling he might maybe need it later. He had been right. "Lay still and shut up or I'll make it longer just because you're not cooperating"

John was glaring at him intensely now. The look told Jack that John was not going to cooperate with him. Jack pushed him down and was holding his upper body down over the desk as he gave him the first hard stroke. John yelped in protest and a hint of pain.

"Stop it!" he ordered furiously. Jack just ignored him and gave him ten more hard ones.

John was griping the edge of the desk which was a good sign, the Doctor was accepting that Jack was spanking him. He didn't know how long it had gone on, and he didn't know how long Jack was going to keep it up. His backside was burning and he could feel his eyes tearing up. He tried so hard not to cry but after a while he couldn't hold it back any longer and Jack didn't seem some anywhere near stopping.

"Jack, I'm sorry please stop, it hurts" he pleaded.

"It's supposed to hurt" was the answer. "You deserve this Doctor, you've been really mean to me and sulky the whole week. I hope you learn to keep your temper to yourself" Jack stopped for a moment letting the message sink in and let the Doctor sob for a while.

John was relived a moment because he thought his lesson was over but was shocked when he felt the hard wooden material touching his backside again, harder than ever. He was crying out in pain and closed his eyes again just wishing it would soon be over.

Jack was furious when he spanked John. He should have waited until he was calmer because he didn't know how much power he had put down in to each stroke. He could hear the Doctor cry, he had been crying for a really long time now. Jack had lost count of how much he had spanked his sulky partner but he knew it was enough. He had gone a bit overboard with the punishment. The Doctor's backside was a really deep red color. It was darker then he had planned.

Jack laid the paddle gently down on the desk and watched John. It took a long time for him to understand it was over. His knuckles were white from hugging the chair so tightly. He was still crying but Jack took no pity on him. The punishment was not over just yet.

"Stand up, touch your backside and I will do it again." The Doctor stood up almost immediately. He did not dare to touch his bottom. He looked at Jack with terrified eyes just waiting for the Captain's order. "Go and sit by the desk, then I want you to write a thousand worlds essay about why I did what I did and why you deserved it." He placed the paddle where John could see it every time he looked up from his essay at his desk. "And don't you dare try to leave, if I see you moving from your chair for any reason or not writing the essay then I promise, you will be bending over the desk again before you know it"

Jack settled down in John's chair behind the desk. He watched as the scared half-naked man began to write his essay. John was still crying while he wrote. His back was on fire and all he wanted was to get a hug from Jack as he told him that he was forgiven.

John did learn from his mistake, at least for a while. Two weeks later though, John once again was bent over a desk, this time it was his desk at home in his office. It was Christmas Eve and Jack was once again spanking him but not with a paddle but a leather belt. John had been sulking for some days now and was once again giving Jack an attitude. Jack had a feeling this wasn't the last time he would be spanking the Doctor's bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack felt like he owed it to the Doctor. He had been harsh on his lover on Christmas Eve and his was going to make it up to him. It was Boxing Day and they had been out shopping for the whole day. John was wearing his trench coat as usual and Jack wore his WWII coat. They looked perfect for each other.

It was actually snowing, which was rare in London and it was cold outside. Jack had found a really long multi-colored scarf from the Doctor's youth when he was searching for warm cloth for his lover. He made John wear it and they shared the long scarf when they walked around in the streets of London. Neither of them cared about the looks they got when they walked down Oxford Street hand in hand, sharing a scarf.

"Where are we going?" John had already finished shopping and wanted to go home and share a hot bath with Jack, but Jack looked like he had different plans.

"You will see," Jack answered with a smile that made the other man a bit nervous. "You will like it." he promised but just achieving to make the other man more cautious and suspicious.

"You said that about the Grudge too, and I didn't like it." John pointed out. He had been afraid to be alone in his own house after the movie and refused to use the bathroom without Jack in the room.

"This is different, you will like it. I promise." John's face softened when Jack promised him he would like it. "Come on, this way"

John was surprised when Jack led him in to a love hotel. His face went red and he knew exactly what they would do in the hotel. He had never been inside one. He didn't even know they had one in London. He had only seen them in some Japanese movies. But if someone knew about a sex hotel in London it was Jack, and it didn't surprised him that they were there.

John was eagerly studying the rooms and wanted to explore the hotel even more. He wanted to see all the rooms, even the rooms that were off limits. Those were of course the more interesting ones. He didn't even notice Jack was calling his name until Jack pulled his arm. John gave him a small smile and walked after Jack. He didn't listen to what kind of room Jack had rented for the night.

They stepped inside the lift. John couldn't resist kissing the other man on the way up. He could feel Jack's hands on his waist and they didn't break the kiss until they were up. He was getting in the mood already and the only thing stopping him from undressing the Captain in the lift was his strong sense of ethics. He pulled away from the other man when they were up.

John could only gasp when he saw which room Jack had rented for the night. It was a darkroom designed with stars, moons, and planets. In the middle of the room was a big comfortable bed. He hugged Jack hard and pulled the younger man to the bed. He was happy for the time Jack had spent to find a perfect room for them. "Thank you," he whispered pulling the other man down on to him in the bed.

Jack was grinning. "We haven't even stared yet." He was holding the other man down as he kissed him deeply. John closed his eyes and enjoyed the kissing. He could just kiss the Captain the whole night, but he stared to get turned on even more by their surroundings.

"So Doctor, what does my little Time Lord want me to do now?" Jack asked in a seductive voice. He had studied his lover's favorite TV-show behind John's back to surprise him one day.

John looked surprised again but only for a second. A big smile filled his face. "I want you to hold me, to kiss me. I want you to love me human"

Jack kissed him like it was the last time he ever would kiss his lover. He could hear the Doctor's breathing speed up and he could feel his lover's hand desperately trying to open the other man's shirt.

It took a while for them to get rid of their annoying cloth, but it was so cute to see the Doctor struggling with his cloth. "Hurry, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you inside me, now! " John demanded separating his legs and moaning in frustration. Jack shook his head. "No Doctor, not now" he said putting a finger on the other man's lips to keep him quiet. "I don't care if you're a god, Time Lord. If you want me to pleasure you, you need to pleasure me first," the Captain told the Time Lord in a calm but determined voice.

It turned John on even more but he didn't want to drop his act just yet. "Careful human, you're nothing compared to me" he threatened but pushed down Jack underneath him. He grabbed his manhood in an almost too hard grip. Jack had it coming, he had made the Time Lord impatient.

John took Jack in his mouth and sucked him off in an experienced way. Jack would have never guessed how experienced he was. He couldn't control his breathing anymore and came in the other man's mouth. He was panting hard as he watched how the other man swallowed the fluid.

The Doctor looked at the Captain with a cheeky look as he licked clean his dirty hand from Jack's semen. "What is it human? Tired already?" he asked in a cheeky way. Jack snorted and pushed himself on top of the older man again.

"You won't be able to regenerate when I'm finished with you, Time Lord" he told the other man and prepared him for the next step. He explored the other man's mouth as he entered him. John moaned in discomfort but after a while he seemed to get use to the feeling.

"Move, before you bore me to regeneration." Jack took it as an: I'm ready. He moved inside his lover at a slow pace until John moaned at him to move faster.

Jack held him close that night. He didn't want to move, it felt so nice. The Time Lord was too tired to even snuggle after their love making and had fallen asleep with Jack still inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi! Stop snoring! You're waking up the dead" Owen threw a pillow on Jack's face in the morning. He didn't seem to be amused about waking up early in the morning by a snoring captain of the soccer team, nor did his other friends who slept in the room. Jack ignored Owen and simply pulled the cover over his head to continue to sleep.

Jack and the guys, that meant Ianto and Hart, had been sleeping over at Owen's place. They had been playing Call of Duty almost the whole night and all of them were really tired in the morning. They had planned to play at Jack's place but John had some important projects to read so he didn't want to be disturbed. Jack accepted it, he was always so nice to his friends when they were over even if he didn't agree with the games they were playing. John had promised to take extra good care of them next time they crashed at their place.

Jack was woken by the smell of coffee later that afternoon. He had Hart using his chest as a pillow and Owen hugging him in their sleep. He chuckled to himself. He didn't mind it but he knew Owen believed that he was with Toshiko. Owen would be pretty disturbed when he woke up with his arms around Jack and not his girlfriend.

"You're awake sir, I made your coffee like you like it." Ianto had always called him sir, he didn't really understand why but he liked it so he let the other man continue to call him sir. It made him feel important. He couldn't help but notice Ianto's suit. He looked good in it. Jack admitted that he had a thing for guys in suits, it made them seem more attractive.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon? And good morning to you sleeping beauty" Jack was now talking to Owen who woke up and looked really confused that he was hugging Jack and not his girlfriend. "Do you want a morning kiss sweetheart? You must be tried from last night, does your back hurt? John is still worn out from last night." He kissed Owen softly on his cheek, doing his best to not burst out in laughter. It looked like Owen actually had bought it for a while until he gave him a cranky look.

"Oi, stop it Harkness. I'm 100% straight. I have a girlfriend, I'm not gay!" He now looked disturbed.

"So is spaghetti, until it gets hot." Jack winked at Owen and they all were laughing at Owen. They calmed down after a while. "I need to go, my teacher is waiting for his student and I'm really late. I think I will get a detention."

"We don't want to know you're sick role playing with our teacher." Owen reminded him for the hundredth time that month.

"But I think you do." Jack dressed himself and gathered his things before he went to the hall. Ianto walked after him to help him with his stuff. "Do you need help to take it home sir?"

"No, I'll just use Mr. Smith's car, I forgot to tell you. He helped me with my drive license." Ianto nodded at him. "I'm happy for you two, you seem so happy!"

Jack waved goodbye to Ianto before he took his things to John's blue car. He really liked the blue color, John had a great taste. He returned home to the apartment, he could see the light in their bed room was on, the rest of the house were dark. He carefully unlocked and opened the door so John wouldn't hear him. He wanted to take his teacher by surprise.

Jack picked up a tie from the washing room so he could use it to blindfold John with. He knew John wasn't a big fan of bondage, something about his previous Master. John hadn't really explained but he accepted it. He wanted to see if John was okay with blindfolding.

He carefully and as quietly as he could, opened the door to their bedroom so he could sneak up behind John and cover his eyes with the tie. Jack's jaw dropped when he saw John in their bed. He was naked and was pleasing himself with a dildo. John's eyes were closed as he moved the object inside him, he was moaning Jack's name. It didn't look like John had noticed the other man in the room yet, he was to far gone in pleasure.

It was a big turn on to see his partner pleasing himself, imagine it was him and not someone else. Jack swallowed and cleared his throat, making the other man freeze and open his eyes fast. John was embarrassed and didn't know what he would say, it was a really awkward moment for him.

"I thought you would come home tomorrow, I missed you." He tried to excuse himself for his actions and reached for the dildo pulling it out. John didn't know what Jack would think of him for not making it one night without the other man's arms around him, or being inside him. "I'm really sorry."

Jack crossed his arms and grinned at John. "Do continue, I really didn't think you were this dirty, nor that you had a dildo. Really don't mind me, I think I will just place myself over in that chair and watch you. Just ignore me."

He sat down in the chair and watched how John stared at him with a surprised look. John didn't know what he would do for a long while until he did as Jack told him. He continued pleasing himself as if he were alone in the room.

Jack was getting really hard as he watched what the Doctor was doing. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he wanted to be that dildo right now. Jack stopped John's hand and pulled out the sex toy. The other man moaned in frustration as he was left with an empty feeling without a release. He striped Jack of his pants. Ignoring the shirt, it took to long and he wasn't in the mood for waiting, and he didn't even kiss Jack as he craved the other man inside him.

Jack could feel it was going to be a quickie, neither of them could restrain themselves. They both craved raw sex. They didn't share any kisses as Jack moved inside him making the other man moan as if there were no tomorrow. It was a quick release for both of them. Jack was lying on top of John and they were both panting hard.

"We really should do that more often. Damn it Doctor, I didn't know you liked it that raw." John nodded in agreement. "I like it sometimes, but not too often." Jack finally kissed John, he wanted to snuggle with John for a while. The tie lay forgotten on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Hart stop pulling Ms. Jones hair! I know you're just jealous of her gorgeous tanning, but you're acting like a four year old. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really a kindergarten teacher. Ms. Tyler, do not touch that it is an antique. Mr. Harper! Take that out of your mouth immediately! You should not eat the plastic fruits, you're going to get a stomachache! Didn't I just tell you to stop pulling Ms. Jones hair Hart, this is your last warning" John had taken his class on a school trip to a town near Cardiff. They would stay there over the weekend in a pretty nice hotel. John and Jack shared a room, when he should actually have been sleeping alone. Jack should have shared a room with Ianto and Hart but they ignored it, it wasn't like anyone cared. Toshiko and Owen were also sharing a room.

They were in a museum over the day, John wanted them to get inspired to write a report on something that interested them in the museum. He was substituting for the history teacher who had become sick the night before the school trip. He was the only teacher who was free to go instead of the history teacher.

Rose and Martha were giggling in the background, they were talking about how John had complimented Martha's skin color. John gave the giggling girls a smile before he continued trying to teach the young adults about Africa's history. He was really good at it, but he had chosen to become a physics teacher and not a history teacher. The day continued until it was time to return to the hotel.

"Okay, you're all free to do whatever you want in the town until dinner, this is our last night here so don't forget to buy the things you like. Before you go I just want you to tell me about what you were planning to write about, then you can leave. Has anyone seen Mr. Harkness?" The students looked around them for a while. They were mumbling about something.

"No sir, we haven't seen him for the whole day," Rose said. "Not Mr. Jones ether, they both have been gone since morning."

John didn't like the sound of that. He tried to call Jack but he got no answer. Jack was such a hypocrite. Jack had spanked him the day before, in the hotel room, for not bringing his phone with him when he went outside for a walk around the neighborhood. He didn't answer his own phone. John learned to at least tell Jack where he was going.

John was close to rubbing his sore bottom but stopped himself at the last second. His backside was still hurting from the punishment. "Tell me what you're going to write about tomorrow, I will try to make contact with Mr. Harkness and Mr. Jones, I also want you to decide if you want to write the report alone or in a group."

He got Ianto's number and tried to call both his students. He sent a text to both of them asking them where they were and the rest of the class was waiting for them at the hotel. When the sun began to set, he was becoming more nervous. He hadn't got an answer from either of the boys. He went to bed with a really big lump in his stomach.

Jack was walking around in a forest with Ianto. He had followed his friend because he wanted to see the forest closer but didn't want to go alone. He was afraid to get lost so he had asked Jack to go with him. It was kind of ironic because they were lost, neither of them had any idea where they were expect for being in a forest. It had been quite relaxing in the beginning, he had to go and camp with John sometime. But as the time went by, his phone died, he hadn't got a signal in the first place so it really didn't mattered.

It was getting darker and Ianto was standing close to him. The Welshman looked calm but he knew they both were getting paranoid. Jack couldn't help himself from thinking about the film he had watched with John about some teens who drove in the forest but their car broke down and they were hunted buy some mutants who wanted to eat them. He was thinking about almost every horror film he had watched until he calmed himself down.

"I can't see a thing, I don't think we could find the way out in the darkness, we can try again tomorrow. Right now we should be searching for somewhere to sleep." Ianto nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is too wet here to start a fire." Ianto looked sad.

"It's alright, we'll figure something out, I think we could sleep between those rocks, it looks like it gives shelter." Jack was referring to some rocks that almost built a cave.

They had been eating some berries and mushrooms that they both knew they could eat, but Jack was still hungry. He was spoiled with home cooked meals every day by John. He would do almost anything for some of John's Shepherd pie. His stomach growled a little. He knew he had put on some weight after he had moved in with John.

Jack couldn't sleep. He was thinking of his Doctor. Was John searching for them? He must have noticed their absence by now, but what if John didn't care? He hated himself for even think about John in that way. He knew John was having trouble sleeping without him close.

He could hear Ianto shaking. The poor guy must be freezing. It was cold outside but his WWII coat kept him warm. Jack made a decision and laid his coat over the other man's body, as if it were a quilt.

"Aren't you cold sir?" Ianto was now looking at the other man with a worried look. Jack shook his head. "Thank you sir." Jack noticed Ianto's change in breathing, the younger male must have fallen asleep. He slowly drifted to sleep himself. He was really tired.

Jack awoke early the next day. His back was stiff and he felt tired and cold. He sneezed and he could feel that his throat was sore. His head was also hurting. He most have caught a cold during the cold night. His nose was leaking. Jack couldn't remember the last time he had a cold, it was a long time ago.

"Don't tell me you have caught a cold now Mr. Harkness." It sounded like John. Jack thought he was imagining things but it really was John. "Mr. Smith? How did you found us? Are you also lost?"

"I was on my morning walk when I heard a really nice old lady talking about how she had seen two lads who were camping in the forest without a tent, when she was walking her dog. She told me that one of the lads had a WWII outfit, who else could it be?" John was a bit amused by the incident but he knew that he would be sleeping on the couch for at least one week.

"You know you're just a half mile from the hotel?"

Jack had never felt so stupid in his whole life, just a half mile from the hotel. They had been so close the whole time.

Jack had been really sick the next two weeks. John had taken pity on him and let the sick man use the bed while John slept in the guestroom. He was feeding the younger man with chicken soup. Jack was feeling better.

"Don't wander off next time, it was lucky that we found you two."

Jack knew John was right, but they both had problems with staying away from trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was slowly raising his results in physics. He knew John was proud of him and it made him feel great. It was starting to get warmer outside. Spring was on its way and John wanted to swim in the lake but Jack had stopped him. It was still too cold outside and he didn't want the Doctor to get sick.

He watched John in the kitchen, as John sat at the table. It looked like John had a hard time sitting down. Spanking was something usual in their relationship. Jack was the boss at home. He decided whenever the Doctor deserved a spanking. Every time Jack thought the grownup man needed a beating, which was usually once a week but sometimes twice, he would just simply drag him to the office and place him over the desk. The Doctor would go and wait for Jack in the office if he thought he deserved a spanking himself, which had only happened one time.

They kept all the tools in the drawer. Jack didn't want a cane, caning the Doctor would just damage the man in an unnecessary way. But they had bought a riding crop for the rare occasion when he had done something really bad. It usually never happened but it had happened four times since he had brought it. The last time they had used the riding crop was three days ago. The Doctor had almost scared Jack to death when he saved a child from a car that was speeding down the road by pushing the child away from the danger but put himself in danger instead. The Doctor was lucky when he had enough time to move out of the way himself but it had been a close call. The car didn't even slow down a bit, it had just started honking when the driver saw John on the road.

The child's mother had hugged her son when the danger was over and thanked the Doctor for saving her child's life. John had been blushing but before he could say anything Jack had dragged him home and thrown the protesting man in the office.

"Take off your trousers and underwear and bend over the table," he sounded harsh but dangerously calm. John had only stared at the other man with a shocked face.

"But I saved the kid," he protested.

"Now." Jack had raised his voice which made the Doctor really scared and did as he was told. He didn't want more swats like the last time. John had been pale when Jack had chosen the riding crop. He immediately began to protest again.

"No! You can't! Please no I'm sorry." John had pleaded in a desperate attempt to stop the other man. That was the worst spanking he ever had received from Jack and he hoped he never would have to get it again.

John was sulking because Jack didn't let him swim in the lake.

"Are you asking for another spanking before school Doctor?" he threatened. John immediately became stiff.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. It looked like he had stopped his sulking.

"Good, you can swim at the school bathhouse after school. Then I could pick you up for a movie," he suggested but the Doctor was looking grumpy again.

"It's not as fun," John complained.

"Doctor." He raised his voice again which made him jump in fear.

"I'm sorry!"

The day went by slow. Jack didn't have John this day which made him sad. He was starting to get the hang of the subject and starting to enjoy it more. He could see why John loved physics so much. The teacher had helped him to score better on the test by helping him study in the evenings. When the last lesson, which was English, finally was over he and his friends hurried out from the classroom.

"How about a pizza?" Jack suggested. He hadn't eaten pizza for a while, the Doctor cooked almost all his meals now a days. Owen and Ianto were nodding.

"I'll call Tosh, the usual place?" Jack nodded to Owen.

"Is John coming?" Ianto asked, his friend knew about their relationship and was happy for them. Jack shook his head.

"No, he's swimming in the school bathhouse, I don't want to disturb him. Besides he's our teacher, would be weird to have Pizza with the dude." Jack's argument was fool proof until Hart decided to share his feelings with the group.

"You're the one who's sleeping with him mate." Jack had nothing good to strike back with. "And I'm not coming, I have just some things to take care off." he continued. Jack knew he would never make Hart tell them what he had to do that evening so Jack just laid an arm around his friend.

"To bad. Won't be the same without you, we all love you," Jack said and kissed Hart's cheek.

"Fuck off," Hart replied leaving the laughing group.

The friends shared two big family pizzas and a big diet coke. They were all talking loud and messing around. Jack was telling them about John and his relationship to his TARDIS.

"Sometimes I just feel like the other wife," he told his friends with a fake sad look. Owen was smirking at him.

"So the big Harkness is the wife? Damn Ianto, looks like I owe you 20 bucks," he joked and handed Ianto some money. He really owed Ianto some money but he couldn't resist messing with his best friend. Jack just simply made a "W" with his hands in front of Owen's face.

There was just one slice of the pizza left and both Owen and Jack wanted it. They were glaring at each other in a hope that the other man would back off but before either of them could reach the slice, Tosh had already taken the slice and was eating it with a grin on her face. Owen just gave his girlfriend a death glare but Jack was wise enough to back down. He had dated enough girls to know that if a girl wanted the last slice, then you should let the girl have the last slice. He had learned the hard way. Owen soon gave up and let her have the slice by herself.

"How about going out for a drink tonight." Owen was mainly asking Jack, but he didn't mind Ianto tagging along. They were all pretty good friends in the group.

"Sorry man, I'm going to a movie with the Doctor tonight, maybe another time." Owen was grinning at him again.

"Don't tell me you're watching a chick flick." He received a soft slap on the arm from Tosh. Jack didn't know John's taste in movies but he knew he hated horror movies. They had watched the Ring together and it had taking the Doctor nearly two weeks to be by himself in a room with a TV. Jack could just imagine how he would react if they saw Paranormal Activity, or worse, The Grudge. Even Jack had some problems with The Grudge. He had nothing against chick flicks. He actually quite liked them. Jack would be lying if he said he didn't like The Notebook.

Jack walked home and picked up the car. They didn't live in the central of London so they would have to drive for a while to get the theaters. The car smelled a lot like sex. It would take a while before the smell would leave the car. Well if they did not sleep in it again. He parked the car at the parking lot. He could swear that he had seen John leaving the school but as he stepped outside the boy was gone and he could only hear the traffic in the distance. He quickly forgot about it and tried to call John's Phone. Jack sighed when the call went directly to voice mail. John forgot his phone at home almost every day and when he did remember the phone, then he would forget to charge it the day before. He didn't know why he even bothered to call him, he knew it would go to voice mail.

Jack stepped in the swimming hall and was preparing a scolding for leaving the phone home, again. He opened the doors and stepped inside the room prepared to see the Doctor swimming in the water. He always looked so beautiful in the water.

Jack immediately stopped and just stared at the water. He could feel his heart beating fast. In the pool floated John's lifeless body. His face was under the water. What scared Jack the most was the fact that John was surrounded by blood. He couldn't just stand there and watch as his lover drowned. He didn't know how long he had stood there and just watched. He knew if he didn't do something at that moment then everything would be over.

He took off his cape quickly and threw it on the ground, wasting precious seconds that could be vital. He dove down in the water and carefully warped an arm around John's thin waist as he was trying to pull him out of the water. He was nervous and didn't like when John didn't gasp for air, or move. Was it already to late?

Jack struggled to get the body over the edge, it took him two times but finally he managed to push it up. He was lying on the floor beside John and was panting for a while. He was tired but he knew he couldn't just lay there. Every second he wasted could be the difference if John survived or not. He raised and crawled to the Doctor's side. He searched for a pulse on his neck. Jack almost thought he had lost John when he finally felt a soft beating of life at his fingertips. It was vague and almost unnoticeable but it was still there. He tried to see if John was breathing but cursed when the answer was no.

Jack blacked out, Johns wasn't breathing and he didn't remember what he should be doing to save his life. He was starting to panic and shook the Doctor's body in desperation, in a hope that the older man would open his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he could do this. There was something about kissing, but it didn't sound right. He tried his hardest to remember what he should do. It all came back to him. First he needed to call for help. Then he needed to start to preform CPR.

Jack tried to breathe air in the other man's mouth after he had called for help. He understood that the Doctor's airways were blocked when his chest didn't rise. He cursed angrily at John and placed his hand over the other man's chest. He had never done this on a real person, just a very unattractive doll in the CPR lessons at school. He hated himself for never paying attention.

It was starting to hurt his hands as he pressed down John's chest but he couldn't give up now. He breathed air into the other man's mouth for the fifth time. He was too tired to curse. He stared to get too tired to continue the rescue. Jack almost considered throwing in the towel but decide to try again. He knew he would hate himself if he gave up on John now. He could feel how his tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Please, don't leave me," Jack begged the lifeless body.

Jack was starting to get desperate when he once again breathed in the other man's mouth. He was relieved when John stared to cough up water from his lungs. John panted heavily but he didn't wake up. It was then he notice that the blood came from his head. Jack carefully put John's head on his knees. He was afraid of injuring the other man when he moved, so he tried his hardest to move as little as possible.

It felt like an eternity before the ambulance came. Jack had been afraid the whole time that the Doctor would suddenly stop breathing and died on him. Jack couldn't see his life without John, especially now when he planned to propose to John this evening on the pier by the lake.


	8. Chapter 8

John was limping down the corridor, still a bit sore from the past few days of sexual activities and punishments. Yesterday they had made love in the car. He had been straddling Jack in the passenger's seat until he almost passed out on the Captain of the soccer team. John was almost regretting his stupid decision last night but was somewhat happy about making it. Even if he was in a little pain now it was worth the price of his pleasure the night before.

He ate his lunch alone and was on his way back to the classroom. John was praying that no one would notice his limping. He finally made it to his desk but there was no relief on his face when his backside touched the hard wooden chair. He was glad he was alone in the classroom when a moan of pain slipped out from his mouth. John was glad he hadn't pushed Jack to disciplining him that morning, his backside wouldn't be able to take it. Neither of them enjoyed the punishments nor did they find any sexual pleasure in it, but they both agreed it was necessary.

The room soon filled with students and he tried his best to teach his pupils. He avoided sitting down during the lesson, but no one seemed to notice the teacher's strange behavior.

John was relieved when the day was finally was over, he missed Jack but knew he would meet his lover later in the evening after he had swam around in the pool for a while. He was tired of the limited area, but he knew Jack was right. It was too cold in the lake for someone to swim in. He made his way through the school to the men's locker room, where he changed into his swimming trunks. He knew Jack would check out his body if the younger male were in the lockers.

He ignored the school rules and dived in the water. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the water for a while before he began to actually do some training. John was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot he was swimming. He loved Jack, he just knew it, but he didn't know if Jack was mature enough for a long-term relationship. Jack was young, and he didn't want to occupy Jack from life. But sometimes, Jack acted like he was older then him. Maybe Jack was ready for a long-term relationship.

John looked at the clock and smiled when he had a half hour left before he needed to change back to his suit. He longed for the banana he had in his back pack for a snack after the workout. Jack insisted that John take something to eat after his workouts in the pool. Jack was concerned about his health after he had collapsed after a swim in the pool, due to nutritional deficiencies. He knew Jack only wanted the best for him, so he ate the banana after his workouts in the pool.

Next time John locked at the clock, he knew he was late. Jack would be there in 10 minutes to pick him up. This wouldn't be the first time he was late, and he knew Jack didn't mind, but Jack seemed so eager about their date tonight and he didn't want to let his lover down. He smiled when he realized that they were actually going to go on a date, like two teenagers. Jack made him feel so young sometimes.

John heard the doors to the swimming pool open. He was really late now, Jack had entered the room. The best thing he could do was make a lame apology and show off his body in the water. That was the least he could do for being late.

John was surprised to see his student Mr. Hart, was it John, when he turned over to show off his front to Jack. He knew Hart was pretty close with Jack. They had met sometimes when Jack had invited Owen and Hart to play PlayStation in the evenings. He believed they played a game called FIFA. He himself didn't like sports games, he was more fond of puzzle and adventure games. He always let Jack and his friends play their games alone, the only time he disturbed was when he had made them sandwiches or other snacks for the youngsters. It made him feel like a really good wife.

"Is everything alright?" He asked still floating around in the water. Hart shook his head.

"I need your help, Mr. Smith," John nodded and gave Hart a smile before he swam to the ladder to climb up to his student. He was a bit alarmed when Hart walked to the ladder with his hand behind his back, as if he was hiding something.

John was halfway up the ladder when he saw a metal bat in Hart's right hand. His eyes were cold and filled with hate towards him. John opened his mouth to talk sense in to the other man when he saw how Hart raised the bat. Before he could even back away from the dangerous youngster, Hart had already hit his head with the bat.

John could only feel the pain in his head when he hit the water. It was a powerful hit with the purpose to kill him, he was sure of it. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was how his blood spread around him in the water. Even if it was horrific, it was still a really beautiful last sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had spent almost every free second during the past few months by John's side. He had been in a coma for almost three months and Jack was slowly losing hope. He didn't have to be a doctor to understand how bad John's head was damaged. No one knew who it was that had tried to kill his lover. The only thing he could do was hope that the asshole would be caught.

Hart had been nice to him the past few months. He was a really good friend and always tried to make him feel better. Hart had even kissed him and tried to cheer him up with sex, but Jack didn't want to be unfaithful to John, so he turned his sex buddy down. They hadn't had sex since he had started his relationship with John.

Hart had taken it pretty well and introduce him to smoking and drinking again to help him cope with his pain. He tried to stay sober enough, so the first thing John would see wasn't a drunken Jack. It was hard to stay sober though. It was just too easy to drink his pain and sorrow away.

Jack was skipping school again and his grades were getting worse. But he knew John wanted him to graduate so he tried his best for John's sake. He didn't like the new physics teacher, it was a very strict woman who didn't make the lessons fun like John had made them. Jack was sure that the woman didn't like him. He could just feel it.

He didn't know how he did it, but it was just one month left until his graduation and he had made it through all his courses without failing. He had even cleared the physics course with Ms. Stick up her ass. That was what he, Owen, Ianto and Hart called her when they talked about her. They all agreed that she was acting like she had a stick up her ass.

Jack made his way up to John's room. He knew exactly where he was going so he didn't need to concentrate. He entered the room but was surprised to find an unknown man in the room. He studied the man, who had turned towards him, from head to toe. He wore a tweed jacket, suspenders, a bow tie and a fez. He knew exactly who the man was, River's husband and John's brother, Christopher Smith. Was River here too?

Christopher was holding John's hand. It looked he had cried but the moment Jack stepped in to the room he had tried to wipe away his tears.

"Who are you?" he asked with a weak voice, sore form the crying. Jack didn't know what he would tell him.

"I'm Jack Harkness, I live with John." Chris nodded and tried to give him a smile. He was actually kind of attractive, River made a great catch. Jack offered Chris his hand and watched how the other man studied the hand like he was wondering what he should do. He let go of John's hand and accepted the hand but shook it for a long time so it just felt awkward. Chris was a bit odd, but in a good way.

"I'm Doctor Christopher Song. Call me Doctor or Chris, whatever you're comfortable with. I really don't mind. You're captain of River's football team right?" Jack couldn't resist a smile when Chris told him his last name. It was so typical River. The poor guy didn't have a chance to keep his last name.

"We're pretty close. You know she's a great soccer player?" Jack highlighted the word Soccer and couldn't resist to over exaggerate his American accent. He couldn't help but notice Chris's British accent. He knew they were brothers but their accents were so different. Chris's accent was British but John's was clearly Scottish.

They talked for a while until Jack heard the door open behind him and the sound of high heels.

"Hello Sweetie." He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was of course River Song. He turned around and greeted the woman. Jack hadn't seen her in soccer practice for a long time, and when he saw her he realized why. She looked like she had swallowed a planet.

"Looks like someone needs to stop eating sweets," he joked but opened up his arms to hug his friend. It looked like Chris didn't care about Jack touching River, until he saw the other man's sad and jealous look in his eyes.

"So, was it planned or was it an accident?" he asked the couple and successfully made Chris blush and really uncomfortable. Chris seemed embarrassed to talk about his sex life with River. He tried to avoid the question by backing away from Jack and River but was close to tearing down his brother's IV. He quickly caught it but lost his balance and fell on top of his brother with his backside on his arm were the IV was. He had of course dropped the IV stand and the pole hit his brother's face.

River was standing beside Jack and put her hand over her eyes so she didn't have to see her incredibly clumsy husband killing his brother. They agreed to leave the room before the clumsy house cat actually did kill him.

Chris didn't want to leave his brother's side but he was out of the room the second River told him to come. He was really just like a puppy, but who knew. Maybe he was a tiger in the bed.

"I don't want to answer the question, that stuff is private. We don't discuss those kind of things with other people… beside what do you mean by accident? I didn't accidentally slip inside River when we were laying naked in the bed, it's illogical and could never happened" Jack had seen Chris's clumsiness in action and judging from what he had seen, it was still a possibility.

"Sweetie, he knows everything about our sex life. Jack is my best mate and I tell him everything." She was embarrassing her husband even more and Jack joined in.

"I know everything, and she has told me some interesting things about you. Maybe I should join you guys one night?" he said, laying an arm around Chris's shoulders. The man looked really uncomfortable again.

"Jack behave!" he said automatically. The brothers were so alike in some aspects, but they were really different at the same time. He could just imagine what Christmas dinners looked like in the Smith's household.

Jack had a really great time with the Songs and hoped they would stay in touch.

"Let's all have a dinner together, when he wakes up," he suggested. Chris looked sad for a while, like he didn't believe his brother would make it.

"Yeah… let's do it"


	10. Chapter 10

Jack held John's hand. The doctors had told him that John was waking up, but they didn't know when he would wake up. John was surrounded by flowers, chocolate boxes and teddy bears. He had always known John was popular by the teachers and the students, but he didn't realize just how popular he was. He had received a gift from almost every teacher and every class that he taught. Rose and Martha had given him a bouquet with red roses, they avoided ten of them because neither of them wanted to propose. Chris had given him the new astronomy book. All the nice gifts made Jack's simple red apple look dull and boring but it was important to them. The red apple represented their relationship.

Jack had almost fallen asleep by John's side but he immediately became clear in the head, when John's eyes were opened. He was looking directly at Jack. After a while his eyes quickly and a bit confused, started looking around the room. He looked scared.

"Mr. Harkness, why are you here? Where am I?" he asked and sounded almost scared. Jack was alarmed when John used his last name. He only did it in school and before they were in a relationship. Before Jack could answer though, John closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep. He didn't wake up again that day.

Jack refused to leave John's side now he finally was waking up. He wanted to hold John's hand next time the confused man woke up. The Doctors had warned him about his memory. He had been hit pretty hard in the head, but they didn't know how much damage John's head had actually taken in the impact.

John was sitting straight up in the bed when Jack woke up in the morning. His back hurting from the odd angle he had slept. He smiled at John but John just looked pale and afraid.

"Jack, how did I get here?" Jack was relived, John remembered him. He had used Jack's name which was a good sign, maybe he just was to confused the first time.

"Someone attacked you, do you remember who it was?" John shook his head to Jack's big disappointment. If they had known who it was, then the bastard would get what he deserved. The culprit clearly wanted John dead but no one knew why.

"Are you hurt? Can I get you anything?" He shook his head again.

"No," John paused before he continued. "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

Jack smiled at the Doctor, of course he would stay with him, and he really didn't need to ask him too. He stayed with the other man through the entire day. He was beside him when he did some test and held his hand if he got too scared. Jack dragged his finger through the other man's hair when it all was over. He was careful with his head. It became evening to soon and he needed to leave the Doctor for the night. He promised to visit first thing after school the next morning. John smiled at him, he liked it when Jack took his studies seriously.

Jack visited John every day until he finally could take the other man home. He had been awake for almost three weeks tomorrow. John had been reserved and suspicious about Jack the first times he visited but John soon remembered who Jack was. He had problems remembering things he already had done just a few minutes ago, but it was getting better. They could actually finish a game of chess without being reminded what he was doing. Jack was still losing against John. Even if John's short term memory was bad he could still kick Jack's ass in every chess game they played.

The first thing John did when they stepped inside the apartment was walk straight to his TARDIS and hug the blue box as if it was alive. Jack let him be because this was a normal behavior from the Doctor, and he thought it was kind of cute when John talked to his big blue box. He had taken care of the plants when John was in the hospital.

"Just rest, I'll make dinner," Jack told him but John was quick to shake his head.

"I don't want to end up in a hospital again, let me do it." They fought for a while until they both agreed to call for a pizza. Jack was talking on the phone with the pizzeria. The other man sat in front of him continuously reminding him about bananas on the pizza.

"Bananas, don't forget the bananas. And bananas. I want bananas. Can we have some bananas on the pizza?" The nagging was slowly driving him insane, but it was still cute in a way.

"Doctor, just shut your mouth. You're acting like a child, and you knows what happens if you're acting like a child," he reminded the other man making him pale. John stopped the nagging and sat quietly on the chair until Jack returned with the pizzas.

Jack had purchased two pizzas, one large with extra everything to himself and one banana pizza with extra bananas and a banana on the side for the Doctor. It wasn't until he sat down at the sofa to eat that he noticed that John was still sitting on the same chair, eyes down at the ground. He looked like a child who had done something wrong. The sight almost broke his heart.

"I'm not mad at you, you can take your pizza and sit by me. You can teach me how to play chess better, I'm always losing to you."

John looked happier, it was always a relief when Jack wasn't angry at him. He took his pizza and sat down beside Jack. This was the first time in a long while he could actually sit down without feeling pain on his well punished backside.

Jack was hopeless at the game but John tried to stay positive. One day maybe Jack would give him a challenge, but for now he just had to settle with what he had. It was a lot more fun and interesting then playing by himself.

"Let's just play some of your PlayStation games," John suggested, knowing it would make Jack happier to defeat him in a game of FIFA or some other game. Jack nodded and hesitated for a while. He knew John hated games like Battlefield 4 and Grand Theft Auto V and he himself wasn't in the mood for Little Big Planet or FIFA. He finally came back with a Japanese Role-playing game for two players. He didn't usually like the genre but he enjoyed playing it with John.

It was a relief that John was awake. He knew the older man wanted to see him graduate and Jack wanted John to be there for him. He would make John proud with his good grades.


	11. Chapter 11

John woke up late by a kiss from Jack. He looked at Jack and gave him a small smile. He yawned and tried to sit up but Jack simply pushed him down.

"Rest, I'll make breakfast." John smiled at him again and pulled up his covers. He was a bit cold on his upper body and since he would be lying down for a while, then he could at least make it more comfortable for himself. He just wished he had something to read but he didn't want to disturb Jack when he was already nice enough to make him breakfast.

It was already noon and John usually woke up with the sun rise. He had been really tired since he coming home from the hospital and he had spent most of his time sleeping. He needed to go out, he craved an adventure of some sort. The bed rest was making him crazy.

He was soon greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs and French toast making his stomach growl at him. He rose from the bed and dressed himself. Even if he would only stay home he dressed himself in his blue suit and a red tie. He noticed the shirt felt larger but it didn't show. He didn't want Jack to notice he had lost some weight. It wasn't a big worry, Jack either way would fatten him up again.

John sat down in his chair by the table and waited for the food. His partner wasn't the best cook but breakfast was simple, he could make it. He hoped. Judging from the smell he knew Jack had already burned a set of bacon. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw some burned bacon in the trashcan. He was starting to wonder if he would get any food.

"You're up? I planned to serve you in bed, but you're already dressed. Just give me three more minutes, the egg isn't finished just yet and I would hate to give you salmonella." John just nodded and was quiet for a while.

"I don't want to stay in bed, I need to get out. Please Jack I need to do something," he sounded so desperate and it gave Jack guilt. He couldn't let John go out alone. What if he became so tired he couldn't make it home, or worse, what if the bastard found him and tried to kill him again. John wouldn't be lucky enough to survive a second time and he wasn't ready to lose him just yet. He couldn't take him out today due to soccer practice.

"I can't today, love. But I can take you to the British museum tomorrow. And I'll call someone over, I know you hate being alone." John looked sad but when Jack mentioned the British museum he became happier again. He was glad Jack understood that he didn't want to be left alone.

"If it not too much trouble, just leave the door unlocked."

John helped Jack with his physics homework before the younger man needed to go so he wouldn't be late. He didn't like Jack's new physics teacher. It was only one week left before Jack's graduation but she still gave them loads of homework. And judging from what he saw it was for students from the university, far to advance for his class. Maybe he should talk to her, they clearly had two different ways of teaching.

He heard the door open and became pale when he saw Hart walking in to him. John's heart was beating hard. Of course he remembered what had happened but he knew Hart was really close to Jack so he couldn't turn him in. He had to just act like he didn't remember what had happened, and hope Hart would regret what he had done.

"Why couldn't you just die?" Hart's eyes looked cold like the last time when he stepped closer to the sacred man. John fell down on the floor when he tried to get way from Hart from his sitting position on the sofa. It was like a horror movie and he was the stupid blond girl who just had to fall down the floor so the killer could easily get close to her and kill her. John was reaching for the phone but Hart kicked him when he was down on the floor.

"Just stay away from me!" He was to afraid to talk with his normal calm voice. He sounded so afraid and weak. Hart was beating him hard. He received some kicks on his chest as he tried to defend his face from the hard kicks and punches. He felt so worthless, his only hope was for Hart to get tired of him or if Jack came home and made it all stop. He was already tired so it wasn't a big struggle for Hart to drag him by his hair to the bedroom.

John cried out in pain when Hart threw him down in the bed. He felt like it was his own fault that he was to weak to stop Hart from tying his wrist behind him with duct tape. He tried to beg Hart to stop but was silenced by more tape over his mouth. He was afraid of what was coming. He just hoped his suspicions were wrong.

His heart raced and he started to panic when Hart began to unfasten his belt. He tried to kick the other man away from him but failed miserably. The only thing he had succeeded in doing was making it easier for the other man to separate his legs. Hart hit him hard in his face with the belt. A little stream of blood fell down his cheek from the spot where Hart had hit him.

John's eyes widened when the other man entered him violently. He closed his eyes tightly so he didn't have to watch what the other man was doing to him. He didn't want it to happen and he didn't want to feel it. He just hoped it would soon be over so he could clean himself up before Jack came home. But he somehow understood, Hart didn't want him to be alive when Jack came home. He just wished it wouldn't be to painful, or bloody for Jack's sake.

John didn't know how long it had been, but he could feel it was finally over. He was relived for a short while until he felt the other man's hands around his neck, cutting off his airway. He opened up his eyes in shock and looked in his attackers eyes as the man slowly squeezed the life out of him. Hart was going to strangle him to death.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack felt bad when he had to leave the Doctor, when he clearly didn't want to be alone. He tried to call Owen but was directly sent to voicemail which meant he was spending time with Toshiko and didn't want to be disturbed. Ianto was busy and he had even tired the Song family but both River and Chris were out of town, they were celebrating their wedding anniversary. His last choice was Hart. He didn't want to ask so much of his friend but he didn't have a choice. He had promised John to send someone to him.

He was relieved when Hart was free and gladly accepted the favor. He owed Hart big time. Jack was feeling great when he entered the soccer arena. There was no one there which made him suspicious. He had sent a message to the trainer asking where everyone was, when 20 minutes had passed and he was still alone. He received a message a few minutes later, telling him that training was canceled due to the flu. Both their trainers weren't fit to leave the house and they were sorry that Jack wasn't told sooner.

Jack sighed to himself and began to walk back home. He chose to go the longer way to buy some pizza for them to share in the evening. He knew both John and Hart's favorite toppings on the pizza, so he didn't need to call them. Jack was smiling big when he opened the door to their house, he knew John would love the banana pizza.

"I'm back, the training was canceled. Sorry for destroying your alone time. I brought pizza." Jack entered the living room but felt cold when it looked like a fight had taken place in their living room.

"John, is everything alright? What has happened?" He was referring to both Hart and John while he searched for them. The whole house seemed empty and the TARDIS was locked. Maybe they were in the bed room. Jack opened the door. He felt cold and empty when he saw Hart strangling his restrained partner. Hart looked crazy and there was murder in his eyes. He had never seen his friend like that before. It scared Jack quite a bit. He finally understood who the attacker was.

"John! Let him go! He has done nothing to you!" When Hart ignored Jack and continued to choke John, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He attacked his friend and was wrestling with him for a while until he managed to knock him out cold.

Jack panted heavily and made his way to John, who looked pale but was breathing quickly. He felt relief that the other man was still alive. He tried to call for help but it was hard to dial with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the fight with Hart. He was shaking but he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't think straight. John grabbed his wrist and was giving him a pleading look.

"Jack, not the hospital please," he begged. Jack nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course not," he promised when he was sure that John wasn't damaged in a life threatening way. He freed his partner and held him close in his arms calming the other man down. He understood what his friend had done to him. It was his fault for calling Hart and leaving him alone with the psychopath. "I will just call the police, and then we will clean you up okay?" John nodded weakly without saying anything. Jack didn't like to see the usually talkative Doctor so quite. It was his responsibility now to make the other man feel safe again.

Jack sat by John's side while the police took Hart away. He had given Hart a disgusted look when the officers were taking his friend away. He didn't understand why Hart had acted like he had, and he doubted that he would ever understand. But the Doctor was safe now and it was everything that counted for him.

He took a bath with John to clean him up, being extra careful to not frighten the other man. He tried to feed him pizza when he had cleaned up but John just refused the pizza and bananas. Jack was really scared for John's well being but the other man refused to see a psychologist. He knew he couldn't force the other man to go, if John was not a threat to himself. He really hoped it would not come to that point. He knew John was strong, but he didn't know how much the other man could take.

John had cried himself to sleep in Jack's arms. It had taken a while but he was really tired after the horrible incident. Jack kissed his forehead and made his way to the kitchen. He locked away every single sharp object in the kitchen. He then made his way to the bathroom locking away both their razors and other sharp objects too. Jack made sure there was nothing that John could hurt himself with in the apartment. It felt stupid but he didn't know how bad John had taken the rape and the assault, and he didn't want to take any chances. He could finally rest beside his lover when he was sure the house was secured.

Jack placed a cup of tea beside John. It was evening and he hadn't talked to Jack during the day. He had refused to eat his breakfast, lunch and even dinner. John had only laid in their bed the whole day in the darkness and was facing the wall. He hadn't moved except for the time he had to use the bathroom. John was wasting away and Jack didn't know what to do.

Every day was the same, Jack tried his best to make him eat and drink. He talked to the Doctor every day in hope of getting a reply but he never received one. It actually felt like Hart had succeeded in killing him, because he felt like a dead person.

It was the middle of the night when Jack woke up. Tomorrow was his graduation and he really hoped John was well enough to come and watch him finish his time as a student and moving on to adult life with John. It didn't take Jack a long time to notice the absence of another body in the bed. He noticed the light was on in the kitchen, he really hoped John was hungry and went to get a nighttime sandwich. His heart sank in his chest when he saw every drawer and cupboard in the kitchen opened like he had been desperately searching for something.

Jack was getting nervous as he ran to the bathroom and found that it was locked. He could see that the lights were on.

"John? Is everything alright?" he asked waiting for an answer. He could only hear a weak sobbing from the bathroom. "The door is locked, can you let me in?" Jack still didn't get an answer except for the sobbing.

"John, if you don't open the door I'll have to kick it open," he warned still not getting an answer. "Stay away from the door, I will kick it in now" He kicked the door open and let his eyes examine the room. John was sitting on the floor with a defeated look on his face. He was bleeding from both of his wrist and he was holding a pair of bloody scissors with a tight grip in his left hand. Jack didn't understand where he got the scissors. He had been sure that he locked away every sharp object in the house. Around him laid every pill bottle they had in the house. Mainly aspirin and sleeping pills but there was some cold medication. He had shoved it down his throat with some alcohol. It looked like he was desperate to end his life. Jack felt stupid for forgetting the pills. How could he be so stupid so he could forget to lock away the aspirin and sleeping pills.

Jack tired take away the scissor from John but the other man just screamed at him to let go. He finally got the scissors from the broken man. He didn't care what John said now and he called the hospital.

Jack wasn't happy on his graduation day. The doctors had saved John's life, but his liver had taken some damage due to the pills and the alcohol. He tried to be happy with his friends but the only thing he could think of was John. If only he had hidden the pills too and made sure that the house was 100% secure. He felt like he wanted to punch John for his stupid actions when he met his lover later that day. He should be celebrating his accomplishment with his friends. He was furious at John.

"I think… I want to go to the therapist." John one day said to Jack when he was visiting him like he hand done every day that whole week. That was the first thing John had said to him in two weeks and it made him happy. John wanted to get better.

John was seeing his therapist once a week. It hadn't made a big difference in the beginning. After a month John had been asking for a kitchen knife which made Jack afraid at first, but when John explained he wanted to cook something, Jack couldn't just turn down his request. He let him use the knife as long as Jack could keep an eye on him. John was taking care of his garden again in his TARDIS and he had once again found his interest in physics. Their love life was back again along with the disciplining. John was his old self again but it had taken them almost a year. Jack didn't hide away the knives anymore or the pills.

It was a beautiful early morning in July. The Doctor was swimming in the lake as usual but this time Jack were sitting on the pier waiting for him with a basket filled with bananas, Jammie Dodgers, a bottle of wine, some sandwiches and of course a red apple for John. Jack invited him to join him under a blanket. He warmed the cold man for a while before he gathered his courage.

"John Smith, will you marry me?" He asked kneeling on one knee in front of John. John looked at Jack with a surprised face. He had lost his words, so he pulled Jack in to a deep kiss for telling him "Yes!"


	13. Chapter 13

John was sitting on the bleachers with two small little dark-haired one year old girls on his knee and a six years old brown-haired boy by his side holding his hand. Jack and him had agreed to adopting a child after they got married and they finally got their little babies six months ago. They were both happy when they heard that they were getting two little Chinese girls, twins. They called the oldest Joanie and the younger Violet.

The boy though, was his nephew, Rory Song. River insisted on naming their child after her father Rory Williams Pond. He loved his nephew as much as his own children. He had always wanted to have a family. The Song family wanted to stay in touch with the Harkness' so they had moved to the house next to John's house. The families were practically living together, John and Chris shared the TARDIS.

"Uncle John, Do you think mummy and Uncle Jack will win, or do you think daddy will win?" Rory asked him as they were watching Jack's team play against the champions, Chris's team. It wasn't the finals but the game decided who would go to the finals and who would play against the other team for third place. He knew how it would end but he didn't want to spoil it for Rory, and he could be wrong. Jack's team had been training their asses off.

"I don't know, we will see later."

John was watching how Chris owned the pitch. His brother made his husband look like a newbie. The only reason why Chris's team didn't have an incredibly high score was because of River's great job as a goalie. It looked more like it was a private battle between River and Chris.

Chris's team won in the end, they were the stronger team. But Jack's team had given them a tough fight. Jack was still happy with the team's work, they still had a chance to get a medal the next day in the battle for the third spot.

Later they all sat down on a quilt in the park. They were eating and talking about the game and other things. Rory were off making some new friends, the grownups were too boring, He wanted to have fun. Joanie was sleeping in the twin stroller while Violet was playing with River. River held the girl close to her as they played a little game. She gave her husband a look that told him that she missed having a baby and they were going to try to get one that night.

Chris swallowed in fear of his wife, but he knew the rules. If River wanted a new baby, River was going to get a new baby, even if he wasn't ready for another child in their life. She finally placed Violet beside her twin when she was to tired she to stay awake.

Chris was relieved when River finally stopped focusing on him and turned to his brother who was resting his head against Jack's shoulder. He was happy for his brother for finally finding happiness again. Jack was better for him then the Master.

"I can't help but notice that you have trouble sitting down, not just here I saw you on the bleachers this morning, it seemed like you didn't like to sit down on the wood. Was the disciplining too hard for you last night? You must have done something really bad." John looked pale when River was pointing out that he was in pain. He glared at Jack to see if he had told her about their agreement when it came to his disciplining. Jack just shrugged to show him that he had said nothing.

John had been misbehaving the day before, so bad that Jack used the riding crop to spank him. The punishment was one of the worst he had ever gotten. Jack was spanking him more frequently than before, but his attitude had been worse since they became parents. John had gotten spanked nearly every day the past two month, but he was getting better, it was almost twice a day for nearly two weeks. John needed to learn that his lack of sleep was not an excuse to have an attitude.

They agreed to continue the disciplining, even if they had kids now. John felt like he needed it and Jack understood that John learned by pain. They didn't think just yet how they should continue the disciplining when the girls got older, but they would make it work later. Both John and Jack agreed on never using physical punishment against their children, both of them were against child abuse.

"He's really misbehaving these days. I don't think I punish him hard enough, last week I had to spank him two times, for the same thing." Jack laid an arm around John's waist. John and Chris both looked disturbed about the subject. John was grateful for his brother when he switched subject.

"I heard you're leader for a special police force" Chris began. Jack nodded.

"Yes, we call it Torchwood, It's me, Owen, his girlfriend Toshiko, Ianto and Gwen. We have all different special areas. Like Owen is our doctor. We're the perfect team, but John doesn't like the fact that I'm running around with a gun the whole day."

"Tell me about it. Mr. Pacifist here doesn't want me to be a cop for the same reason. It sucks," River whined.

"Well I don't like guns deal with it." That was the only thing Chris stood up against River about. The rest the poor guy didn't have a chance in.

They left the park. Jack was pushing the stroller and John was holding his hand. Rory were walking between his parents and was holding both their hands. They soon arrived home. John was taking the kids to bed while Jack was working at home on a report. He laid the report to the side when John was finished with the kids. He joined John in their bedroom.

"You have been behaving really well today, I don't need to punish you for something. I know you're tired. Let's just sleep tonight." Jack was making his way to the bed when John stopped him. He pushed his husband down in the chair where Jack had watched him pleasure himself some years earlier.

"I think you deserve a treat today." John sounded so kinky when he whispered in his ear. The Doctor straddled Jack. He was riding him in the way Jack liked it. He hadn't done that since they got the twins.

They both lay naked in their bed after John had ridden him. Jack held John tight, refusing to let go of the other man. They were a happy family, and nothing could change that.


End file.
